In general, the present invention is a three-wheeled vehicle for leisure sports on which a user can ride in a standing posture. First and second shock-absorbing sections configured to absorb a shock and support a handle section pivotally supported about a footrest section in forward and rearward directions are connected between a handle connecting frame and the footrest section to push and pull each other to steer a front wheel. In this state, as both handles are tilted leftward and rightward, a front wheel is tilted and a main shaft is simultaneously rotated such that a rear wheel and a footrest are tilted in the same direction. Accordingly, as a center of gravity of the scooter is disposed inside in a rotational direction upon rapid turning while riding in a standing posture is performed, the scooter can rapidly turn by resisting a centrifugal force and improving a grip force of a tire. That is, the three-wheeled scooter of the present invention may be referred to as a new concept for a motorcycle.
For example, since three-wheeled motorcycles that are currently being sold on which a user sits and rides can be utilized for specific uses such as a load carrier or a motorcycle for handicapped, a three-wheeled motorcycle should be driven slowly, and there is no need to tilt the rear wheels or the footrest, or take a standing posture.
In addition, some enthusiasts also enjoy a standing type motorcycle having an engine mounted on a deck like a skate board with no handle as a leisure sport.
However, since the above-mentioned motorcycles are utilized for specific purposes and cannot perform running or rapid turning like skiing or water-skiing, the present invention provides specific and exclusive features of the present invention.
The present invention should satisfy several preconditions to create a new concept of leisure culture that can solve the above-mentioned problems.
First, the center of gravity should be low to enable rapid turning, and the scooter should not be separated from a turning track upon rapid turning. In addition, since a user rides the scooter in a standing posture, the scooter should have a three-wheeled shape to run with a posture like that used in skiing. In order to deal with the centrifugal force upon rapid turning, all of the three wheels should be tilted according to a variation in a center of gravity. The footrest should also be tilted in a direction perpendicular to the center of gravity in order to provide safety during turning. Since the scooter is a standing type, a user cannot accelerate the scooter using his/her feet. Accordingly, power transmission of an engine is performed with no clutch and continuously variable transmission, and an accelerator should be a handle type.
The present invention provides a standing type motorcycle capable of satisfying all of the above-mentioned conditions and configurations as described below.